E.B.
E.B. is the son of Mr. Bunny and an unknown female rabbit, the grandson of Grandfather Bunny, the current Co-Easter Bunny and the main protagonist of the 2011 film Hop. He is voiced by Django Marsh as a child and Russell Brand as a teenager. Background Bio Personality He is first seen at the start of the film as child playing bongos on top of one of the statues on Easter Island before going with his father Mr. Bunny to have a tour of The Easter Factory. Here he meets Carlos his father's second in command and Phil one of the chick workers. Twenty years later on the night of his coronation as the new Easter Bunny, E.B. (now a teenager) admits to his father that he wants to drum in a band and see the world rather than be The Easter Bunny. However, Mr. Bunny does not wish for 4000 years of tradition to end and tells E.B. to get his priorities straight. Later that night E.B. runs away from home and jumps into a magic rabbit hole that teleports him to Hollywood. Once there he tries to get Hugh Hefner to let him stay in The Playboy Mansion but to no avail. when crossing the road he is hit by a car driven by Fred O'Hare. E.B's ability to talk makes Fred panic and run to the house he is house sitting but E.B. follows him and pretends that he has a broken leg so Fred will let him stay. The next day Fred finds that E.B. has messed up the bedroom and flooded the bathroom because he thought the bath was a jacuzzi. Fred later tries to release E.B. into the wild but changes his mind when E.B. convinces him that he is The Easter Bunny. Whilst Fred is at an job interview E.B. waits in his car but then has to go after him when he sees The Pink Berets a trio of rabbit ninjas sent out by Mr Bunny to find him. When in the building Fred is having his interview in E.B. plays substitute drummer for The Blind Boys Of Alabama who convince him to audition for David Hasselhoff's talent show Hoff Knows Talent and ends up ruining Fred's job interview. At the audition E.B. plays the drums to Dynamite by Taio Cruz and is able to get through to the live show. E.B. goes to Fred's adopted sister Alex's school play whilst hiding in Fred's satchel but disgusted by Alex's bad singing and thinking The Pink Berets (really three children in rabbit costumes) have found him E.B. gets out of the satchel and dashes onto the stage. Not wanting everyone to know of E.B.'s ability to talk Fred pretends to be a ventriloquist with E.B. as his puppet and they start singing I Want Candy. Later Fred tells E.B. his idea of wanting to be the first human Easter Bunny at first E.B. thinks it's a bad idea but after training him E.B. sees that Fred has some genuine talent in it. The next day E.B. leaves a decoy for The Pink Berets to make them think that he killed himself (but is really a frozen turkey with his clothes on in a cooking pot) and leaves for the Hoff Knows Talent live show. The Pink Berets find the decoy and think Fred killed E.B. so they capture him and taken him to Easter Island. At the live show E.B. feels guilty of leaving Fred and discusses the situation with David Hasselhoff who advises him to go back and help him. When at the house E.B. finds evidence of Fred's capture and goes back to The Easter Factory. Once there E.B. discovers that Carlos has taken over the factory and has locked all the rabbit workers in The Egg Painting Room and has Fred and Mr Bunny tied in black licorice hanging over and are to be boiled alive in liquid candy. Carlos has E.B. immobilized in gummi candy and put on the choclate bunny carving line. E.B. is able to break free and dodges the blades while Fred is able to free himself and Mr Bunny by eating the licorice. E.B. then battles Carlos (who is now a chick-rabbit hybrid due to the magic of The Egg of Destiny but is loses easily due to Carlos being larger. Carlos tries to take off in The Egg Sleigh with Phil directing via lighted wands. To stop the take off E.B. improvises a drum session causing Phil to provide the wrong signals making the sleigh crash. E.B. decides to accept his responsibilities. Feeling remorseful Mr Bunny makes both E.B. and Fred Co-Easter Bunnies to balance the workload so E.B. can be The Easter Bunny and still follow his dream to be a drummer. E.B. is last seen at the end of the film picking up Fred from his home and take off in the Easter Egg Sleigh with Carlos (still in his chick-rabbit form), Phil (now the new head chick) and the other chicks puling it to start their deliveries. Physical Appearance E.B. is a teenage rabbit with blown fur and blue eyes. He is seen throughout the film wearing a white shirt with a blue button down checkered top over it and his Easter Bunny suit is a white collared green shirt, a red tie, a dark blue blazer, white trousers and brown shoes (exactly like Mr Bunny's). ''Hop'' Gallery HOP E.B2.jpg|Promo photo of E.B. Imageyeb.jpg|Young E.B. Imageebmb.jpg|E.B. with his father Mr. Bunny. Imageyebe.jpg Imageyebh.jpg Imageebbstefbmb.jpg|E.B. being shown The Easter Factory by Mr. Bunny. Imageebac.jpg|E.B. and Carlos imageebh1.jpg imageebpe.jpg|E.B.'s Puppy Dog Eyes imageebid.jpg imagebihr.jpg|E.B. in his bedroom imageebs.jpg Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-119.jpg Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9670.jpg Trivia *E.B. was designed using footage of Russell Brand reading his lines. The artists incorporated his facial expressions, movements and eccentricities into the character. *A 22-inch stuffed animal was used to give the actors a reference while they filmed scenes featuring E.B.. *Russell Brand said in an interview that he has never felt as free as he did when he was trapped in a animated body. *To animate E.B. drumming footage of an actual drummer was sent to the animation studio. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Artistic Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Magic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Conquerors Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Prey